1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to an apparatus for holding two sliders for application to a single slide fastener chain.
2. Prior Art:
Slide fasteners of a bidirectionally openable type are known which are equipped with a pair of sliders mounted in opposed relation; that is, either in tail-to-tail (as shown in FIG. 5) or head-to-head (as shown in FIG. 6) confrontation, either of the sliders being manipulated at the option of the user.
There have been proposed numerous devices for holding sliders for application one at a time to slide fastener chains. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,461, issued Oct. 26, 1982, which device comprises a slider support automatically receiving sliders one at a time from a supply chute and retaining the slider in a slider-applying position, so that sliders are manually threaded over the slide fastener chain.
In the case where a pair of sliders are to be mounted from opposite directions, one would easily arrive at the notion that this could be done by arranging two of the aforesaid device in opposed series relationship. Such an attempt however would involve enlarged and complicated equipment set-up because two confronting sliders are brought closer in one case (FIG. 5) to each other than in the other case (FIG. 6), so that the spacing across which two slider holders are confronted must be changed to suit the case.